The Major Difference
by Son of Soul Reaver
Summary: A response to a challenge to by The Author Challenger Muse. Don't read the challenge if you don't want to spoil the twists.
1. The Nebula

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts. All of the Star Trek related characters and concepts are property of Viacom/Paramount. Any original characters are still part of the Star Trek universe and thus fall under intellectual property rights of Viacom/Paramount. This is a fan produced work and not meant to infringe on anyone's rights in any way. I'm a huge fan of all Star Trek and I encourage everyone to please support the official release._

* * *

><p><em>B'Elanna Torres Personal Log, Stardate 52273.4: Tom is really getting on my nerves. He missed our lunch date again. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but…we see so little of each other and these lunch dates are really the only time I have with him anymore. I don't know, maybe…maybe I'm expecting too much of him. He's handsome and charming, in that idiotic way of his, but…maybe he'll always be that crazy flyboy. Maybe I'm asking too much for him to settle down and grow up.<em>

The chime of the door caused B'Elanna's eyes to pop open. _Who could possibly…_ she thought as she reached for her robe. Standing, she slipped it around herself and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked groggily, leaning against the wall next to the door. She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"It's Tom," came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. She knew it. He was here, probably with a bouquet of flowers, to try and apologize for missing their date.

"What do you want, Tom?" She asked in a weary voice.

"I wanted to apologize," he said through the door, "Could you let me in?"

B'Elanna sighed and pressed the button to open the door. It slid open to reveal a smiling Tom Paris holding a bouquet of flowers, just as she had predicted. What she wasn't expecting was what kind of flowers they were.

"Orchids, Tom?" She asked incredulously, "Really?"

"What?" He looked at the pristine white flowers in his hand, bewildered, "I thought orchids were your favorite."

"Roses, Tom," she said, fighting a smile, "I like roses. Red ones."

"Oh," Tom's face fell, looking very much like a wounded puppy, "I guess I'll come back with the right ones."

She cursed herself. With those eyes and that scolded puppy expression, as Seven might say, resistance was futile. She stepped aside, holding out her hand to usher him in. He smiled a knowing, self-satisfied smile. He had known all along that the ploy would work, she realized. He had probably picked the orchids on purpose. Still, she wasn't stopping him as he stepped past her and into her quarters.

He stopped at the coffee table and looked around. After a moment, he looked to her. "Do you have something to put these in?" He asked.

"You had better have a damn good reason for missing our lunch date today," she said, folding her arms and glaring at him. His own face turned apologetic as he set the flowers on the table.

"I don't," he admitted, surprising the hell out B'Elanna with his honesty, "I got caught up in charting our course for next month across that nebula. I'm worried about Seven and the Doc going through this thing alone. I just forgot."

"But you think it's a good idea to com to my quarters at…" she put her forehead in one hand as she realized she didn't know what time it was, "Computer, time."

The computer chimed, "The time is oh three hundred and twenty-four hours." She waved her hand at Tom, feeling her point had been proven.

He sighed, hanging his head slightly, "I just finished up with Seven in Astrometrics. I stopped by the Hydroponics Bay to pick up the flowers and came to see you. I needed to apologize. I really am sorry."

B'Elanna knew he was sorry. He really wasn't a bad guy, and she knew he cared about her. Finally, she sighed, "You had better not miss tomorrow's lunch, flyboy, or you'll never make it to your stasis pod."

He moved toward her, laying his hands on her shoulders, "I won't, I promise."

He started to lean in, but she pulled away, "Oh, you don't think you're getting a goodnight kiss."

"Just a little one?" he asked.

"Out," she said, hoping that he hadn't heard the little bit of mirth in her voice. She realized it was a vain hope when he didn't back away.

"Fine, I'll kiss you then," he said before putting his lips to her cheek and started making exaggerated smooching sounds.

She tried to say _I'll break your nose, flyboy,_ but it came out as a girlish squeal followed by a fit of giggles. She finally pushed him off and tried to look angry, but the damage was done. He smiled at her, that infuriating, incredibly charming smile, leaned in for one more quick kiss on the cheek, then left.

B'Elanna silently cursed herself for another minute or two before pulling off her robe and heading to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Seven of Nine's personal log, Stardate 52274.8: The Doctor has advised that, with my advanced progress in his social lessons, I test out my skills in real social setting. I believe that the most efficient time to attempt this would be between twelve hundred and thirteen hundred hours, as a large portion of the crew gathers at this time in the mess hall to have lunch.<em>

Seven walked into the mess hall at precisely twelve hundred hours. As she expected, a large portion of the crew was gathered, laughing, talking, and eating. As she gazed around the room, apprehension began to gather the muscles in her back in an unpleasant way. She briefly considered turning to leave, but the thought of having to tell the Doctor that she shied away from the task kept her rooted firmly in place. _I can do this,_ she thought, _This is simply another task to complete, nothing more. I shall accomplish it in my usual, efficient manner._

"Seven!" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see Ensign Kim entering the mess hall.

"Hello, Ensign," she said, then, with some effort, "How are you today?"

Ensign Kim smiled, "Doctor been giving you social lessons again?"

Seven quirked an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes. How did you know?"

"The 'how are you' sounded a little forced," he said, "But since you asked, I'm having a terrible day. I'm going cross-eyed looking at those sensor readings of the nebula. I'm still afraid I'll miss something that'll get to us in there."

"Doubtful," Seven responded, "You are a more than competent officer. I'm sure we will have no trouble crossing the nebula."

Ensign Kim Smiled again. He looked briefly at the mess hall before holding out his hand, "Care to join me for lunch?"

Seven let her gaze sweep across the mess hall one more time before saying, "Yes Ensign. Thank you."

The two walked up to the counter where Neelix was dishing out lunch. Seven looked at the meal. It appeared to be noodles in a thick, red sauce. It smelled pleasing, though she rarely indulged in Neelix's cooking. The nutritional supplements provided in Voyager's database were sufficient for her purposes.

"Seven," the Talaxian said in his usual, jovial tone of voice, "It's not often I see you in here." He looked to Ensign Kim, "Did you finally ask her out on that lunch date?"

Seven turned to see an expression of shock on Ensign Kim's face. "What-No! Neelix, this isn't a date," he said hastily, "We ran into each other, that's all."

The exaggerated expression on Neelix's face told Seven he thought otherwise. It was then that she recalled lesson 29, "The Friendly Jibe."

"You did ask me to join you for lunch, Ensign," she said, "I realize that my experience is limited, but I do believe this could qualify as a date."

Ensign Kim opened his mouth, attempting to respond, but seeming to find no words. After a few seconds hesitation, he sighed.

"Yes, it's a date," he said in a defeated voice, "Happy now?"

Seven smiled slightly. The Doctor would be proud of her. And the situation was slightly humorous. Neelix, who had been watching the display with amusement, chuckled as he mixed the food he was serving. Seven looked again at the food. She wasn't sure what it was, but the more she looked at it, the more it looked like blood and chunks of gore in the bowl. She found it curious that, despite its unappetizing appearance, the smell continued to make her salivate.

Neelix must have seen her staring at the food because he tilted the bowl toward her slightly. "Spaghetti," he said with enthusiasm.

"Really?" Ensign Kim asked in disbelief, "What'd you use instead of tomatos?"

"Sadly I had to replicate those," the Talaxian answered, "There's nothing quite like an Earth tomato. So many flavors that can be used so many ways."

The answer seemed to please Kim, as he smiled and held out his hands eagerly for the plate that Neelix was spooning full for him.

"Is that meat?" Seven asked, reluctantly accepting her plate.

Neelix smiled, "Leola root, actually." Ensign Kim's smile instantly disappeared. Based on that reaction, and based on the various anecdotes she had heard from the crew about the unpleasantness of leola root, she decided that she would not actually eat this food. She wanted to give the plate back, but Ensign Kim was already leading her to a table. They sat on opposite sides of a table with four chairs. Ensign Kim picked up his fork and picked up a large chunk of the food.

"Here goes," he said. He then, with exaggerated effort, put the forkful in his mouth. After a moment of uncertainty, a smile spread across his face. "It's actually pretty good." When Seven didn't move, he said, "Try it. I think you'll like it. If Neelix keeps finding things like this to put leola root in, I might actually start asking for it."

Seven reluctantly grabbed her fork and scooped a small piece into her mouth. The taste was…pleasing. There were a number of spices as well as several smaller pieces of what Seven could only assume were other vegetables. She found the consistency a little disconcerting, but she decided she could get used to it, given time.

"You are correct, Ensign," she said, "This is enjoyable."

"Harry," he answered.

Seven looked questioningly at him. He gestured to himself, "My name is Harry. We're at lunch. It's okay to call me Harry."

Seven felt a twinge of uncertainty. "I apologize En-, Harry. I'm still learning."

Harry chuckled, "Its okay, Seven. So what brings you up here today?"

"My social lessons," she answered, scooping up another forkful of spaghetti, "The Doctor thought I should try a real social situation. It is more difficult than I imagined."

"You're the one who turned this into a date," Harry said, smirking. When she didn't smile back, he leaned forward, placing an elbow on the table next to his plate. "You're doing fine. Let's start off easy; tell me about your day."

Seven swallowed the bite she had taken, "I have spent most of the morning with the Doctor and Captain Janeway going over the course Lieutenant Paris and I charted last night. It is an efficient route through the nebula."

"How'd you like working with Tom?" Harry asked before shoving another forkful into his mouth.

"He is inefficient and given to flights of fancy," she said immediately. When she realized that she was talking to Lieutenant Paris' closest friend, she regretted the comment. Harry didn't seem to mind, laughing as though she had told a joke.

"Maybe you two should work together more," he said around a mouthful, "Some of your efficiency might rub off on him, and it wouldn't hurt if you had a flight of fancy or two yourself."

"Perhaps," she said, feeling the beginning of a smile touch her lips.

"Oh," Harry said, "Speak of the Devil. Tom! B'Elanna!"

Seven turned to see Lieutenants Paris and Torres walking away from the counter with full plates. Having seen them, the two made their way to the table. Harry picked up his plate and moved to the seat next to Seven, allowing Paris and Torres to sit across from them. Seven was at first apprehensive about having more people join them. She didn't seem to be faring well with only one person, and she didn't see how adding more to the mix would help. But, as they sat down, she realized that with more people, she might be able to watch more and interact less.

"So how's the scanning going, Harry?" Lieutenant Torres asked.

"Tedious," Harry responded, "I'm just so worried I'll miss something."

"Don't worry, Harry," Lieutenant Paris said, "Little miss efficient here will pick up on anything you miss. Trust me."

"If you are referring to the course you attempted to plot last night," Seven said before she could stop herself, "That portion of the nebula was far too dense. Even I would not be able survive that level of radiation."

"You didn't need to kick me out of Astrometrics." Paris answered.

"You refused to see reason," Seven countered.

Paris leaned forward "That route took almost a whole week off our journey. I thought you'd appreciate a little efficiency."

Seven leaned forward as well, "Not at the cost of our lives."

"Easy," Harry said, "There's no need to get hostile. You guys worked out you differences, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Paris answered, "Sort of."

Seven explained, "I told Lieutenant Paris that if he wished to stay, he had to accept that I had final say over the flight plan we presented to Captain Janeway."

Lieutenant Torres paused, her fork halfway to her mouth, " I never thought I'd see someone with no rank manage to pull rank on an officer."

She put the bite in her mouth. As she chewed, her expression changed to one of surprise. "Oh, that's really good," she said, "What is that?"

"Leola Root Spaghetti," Seven answered matter-of-factly.

"Leola root, huh?" Paris said, "You mean Neelix actually found something that plant is good for."

"It is quite pleasing," Seven said, taking another bite.

"A ringing endorsement," Harry said, smiling.


	2. The Nebula pt 2

_Chief Medical Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 52275.37: Seven's social lessons seem to be going well. She has picked up on the subtleties of conversation much more quickly than I thought possible. I must admit to a sense of pride not unlike what a father must feel watching his daughter grow into a fine young woman. Though, like any father, I have had to send Seven out into the real world, and I find myself more and more apprehensive about it. She should be having lunch in the mess hall right about now. I'm sure she'll do fine, but I still worry._

The Doctor scanned the tissue sample from crewman Celes. He was certain that the pods would protect the crew from the radiation, but he still had to be sure. The scan showed no decay. That was good. Crewman Celes was the last one. He could now say for sure that the crew would be safe in the stasis pods while he and Seven navigated the nebula.

Just as he thought that, the door to Sickbay opened revealing Seven and Harry Kim walking together.

Kim appeared to be finishing a story, "…so we flew out of there with the stolen shuttle and headed for the anomaly."

"I assume that, since you are here, it worked?" Seven asked.

"I hope so," he said.

Seven quirked an eyebrow, "You 'hope so'?"

Kim sighed, "Seven, that accident didn't just affect me. Anyone who I interacted with over the year I was on Voyager could have been affected. I hope everything got put back the way it was, but I know that there still might be differences that I haven't noticed."

"Hello you two," the Doctor said cheerfully, "I didn't expect to see you here, Ensign. I already gave you your physical."

Kim smiled, "Well Seven and I were having lunch-"

"Were you now?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yes," Kim said slowly, "Seven said she needed to see you, and since it was on my way, I asked if could walk her here." He turned to Seven, "I have to get to the bridge. I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Have a good day, Harry."

Kim grinned and put a hand on Seven's shoulder, then he looked to the Doctor and said, "You've done a great job, Doc. Keep it up."

He smiled one last time at the Borg before turning and walking out of sickbay. Seven, for her part, _almost_ smiled back. The entire time, the Doctor had stared on in amazement. He had seen Seven grow by leaps and bounds over the last few weeks, but nothing like the simple exchange he had just witnessed. She seemed loose, natural, even _enjoying_ herself.

Seven turned and looked at the Doctor. She must have seen his expression, because she asked, "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

He finally got a hold of himself, "Quite the opposite. Seven, that was incredible."

She strode past the Doctor, clearly proud of herself for throwing him for a loop. "You seem surprised by my progress."

"You just seemed so comfortable," he said, "Even on the Holodeck, you weren't that at ease."

Seven sat on the main bio-bed near the rear of sickbay and looked to the Doctor, "To be honest, Ensign Kim picked up on my reason for being in the mess hall rather quickly. He is more astute than I have previously given him credit for. He guided me in conversation with him and Lieutenants Torres and Paris, much the same way you would have. The more time I spent talking to them, the more at ease I felt. Harry is a good teacher, much like you."

The Doctor felt a smile of pride cross his face, "Well, that is quite a compliment, Seven. I'm sure Ensign Kim would feel the same way. Now, how are your implants feeling?"

Seven held out her left hand as the he began scanning her, "A slight pain in my left shoulder."

The Doctor checked his read outs, "It seems your radial shoulder clamp is out of alignment. I'll need to adjust it. And your electrolytes are slightly below normal. Did you regenerate last night?"

"Three hours," she answered.

He put down the tricorder and picked up a sub-dermal spanner, "I see. Well, just make sure you get a full six hours tonight. Tell me, what did you discuss at lunch?"

"We first discussed my social lessons, then my day and how I felt about working with Lieutenant Paris. Then we discussed how uncomfortable Lieutenant Paris is with the idea of spending a month in a stasis pod." She finished the report and looked to him, almost as if searching for approval.

He gave it, "That's excellent, Seven. That kind of casual conversation is exactly the kind of thing I was hoping you would catch onto. Any other juicy bits of gossip to divulge?"

"Gossip is an unnecessary and often counter productive pastime," she said.

"That's not necessarily true, Seven," he countered, pressing the spanner to her back, "Most scientists believe that the earliest humans used gossip to keep track of larger groups, as opposed to the small packs of wild primates. It helps people connect to one another and creates an emotional connection to people we don't see everyday."

Her face was blank, "You do see Kim, Torres, and Paris everyday."

The Doctor looked up from his work, "Indulge me, Seven."

Seven let go of a heavy sigh, "Lieutenants Paris and Torres are fighting again. Apparently, Lieutenant Paris missed their lunch date because he was plotting the course through the nebula with me. Ensign Kim is thinking of putting together a jazz band."

"That _is_ exciting news," he said, smiling, "Does he know what he's going to call it?"

She let go of another sigh, "A rather self-centric name. 'Harry and the Kimtones'. I advised against it."

Finished, the Doctor put down the spanner. "Any ideas on a singer?"

Seven smirked slightly, "I did suggest you, if that's what you're asking."

* * *

><p><em>Chief Engineer's Log, Stardate 52275.6: I'm almost finished making the adjustments to the warp core. I'm just waiting on Seven of Nine to bring me the last of the data about the route that she'll be taking through the nebula while the rest of us are in stasis. I realize that I'll be leaving her in capable hands, but I still worry about being away from Engineering for so long.<em>

B'Elanna watched coolant pressure readout of the computer simulation, ensuring the extra stress of the nebula wouldn't push it beyond its limits. She was reasonably sure it would be okay, but she had to be absolutely sure. The simulation finished with no problems detected.

"Lieutenant Torres," a voice called. She looked up to see Seven of Nine stepping off the lift onto the upper floor. She strode forward and lifted a PADD to B'Elanna.

"The information you requested," she said.

B'Elanna took the PADD and quickly glanced over the information. Everything she needed appeared to be there.

"Thanks," she said as she began copying information into her console. As Seven turned to leave, a thought occurred to her.

"Seven," she called. The Borg looked over her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

Seven turned fully toward her, hands resting behind her back. B'Elanna took that to mean yes, so she asked, "What was up with you today?"

Seven tilted her head slightly, quirking an eyebrow, "_Up_ with me?"

B'Elanna folded her arms, leaning against back against the console, "You were, well…not you. I've never seen you sit with anyone at lunch. In fact, I can't remember seeing you in the mess hall to eat at all. You told jokes, you ripped on Tom. I'll be honest, I really enjoyed that part."

Seven dropped her head slightly, but B'Elanna saw the smirk. "Right there," she said, "That smirk. You thought that was funny, didn't you."

"Yes," she admitted, "It was amusing."

B'Elanna smirked herself, "You've been on board…what, a year?"

"Fifteen months," the other corrected.

"In all that time, I've never seen you so much as crack a smile," she placed her hands on the console, shrugging, "What happened?"

"The Doctor has been giving me social lessons. He insisted that I test my skills outside of the holodeck. When I arrived at the mess hall," she took a deep breath, "I became overwhelmed. Harry saw me and…guided me through our conversation. He made me feel very much at ease. And it does not take much to point out Lieutenant Paris' flaws."

For an instant, B'Elanna wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. When she saw a small smile on Seven's lips, she laughed out loud. She wasn't sure if it was the joke or who had said it, but it didn't matter.

When B'Elanna's laughter died out, Seven asked, "Will I see you tonight, Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna tilted her head, "Tonight?"

"Yes," Seven answered, "Neelix is preparing a special meal tonight and Harry asked me to join him."

"Yeah," B'Elanna answered, "I guess I'll be there."

She watched as the young woman nodded and turned once again to leave. B'Elanna called out to her one more time, "Seven. You be careful with Harry. He can be…delicate. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Seven nodded as she stepped onto the lift.

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Log, Stardate 52276.0: On the Doctor's advice, I've ordered the entire crew to get plenty to eat for dinner tonight. To that end, everyone has been allocated extra replicator rations for the evening. And I understand that Neelix has created a special meal in the mess hall for anyone inclined to join in. I was planning on using my extra rations for an old favorite my grandmother used to make, but after the spaghetti lunch, I am curious as to what Neelix has come up with.<em>

Captain Janeway walked into the mess hall to see a number of senior officers and a few crewmen standing around and talking over the sound of something sizzling in the galley. And that something smelled _good._ She looked over the group and found Chakotay talking to Torres, Paris, and Kim. What caught her attention, however, was the fifth member of the group. Seven of Nine stood with her usual, perfect posture. The more Janeway watched, the more amazing subtleties she saw. She stood close to Harry, almost too close. When Tom told a joke and everyone laughed, she smirked and quirked an eyebrow. When Chakotay noticed Janeway and waved her over, she joined the group.

"Captain," Harry said as she joined the circle, "Curious about tonight's surprise meal?"

"Very," she answered, "The spaghetti this afternoon was delicious."

"I just hope it didn't inspire him to get even more creative with leola root," Tom said.

"Oh come on," B'lanna countered, "It could be good."

"Doubtful," Seven said, "Neelix is a talented chef, but even he has limits."

Janeway chuckled along with everyone else. She was amazed at how comfortable she seemed. Chakotay began making small talk about their coming time in the nebula, but she wasn't paying any attention. Instead, her focus was riveted on Seven and Harry. As she watched, Harry put his hand on Seven's back, just behind her shoulder, and the former Borg drone actually _leaned into_ his touch. The two exchanged a look that seemed a just a touch more than friendly.

Neelix's voice caught all of their attention, "Wow, there must be twenty people here. Too bad I only made food for nineteen." His eyes found Seven, "I guess _someone_ is going to be left out."

Seven put her hands behind her back and stood straighter, "As the only person here who cannot afford to be sick tomorrow, I would be the logical choice."

The entire room laughed, and Neelix feigned being deeply hurt. As the chuckles died out, he set a trey with what looked like beef patties on the counter.

"I made hamburgers!" he declared, triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Janeway sat with Chakotay in the back of the mess hall, near the observation windows. Looking down at the half eaten hamburger in her hands, she realized with resignation that she wasn't going to be able to finish it. It wasn't that it tasted bad; in fact, it was even better than the spaghetti lunch; but apparently three and a half burgers was her limit. Chakotay must have seen the look on her face, because he smiled knowingly.<p>

"I told you not to get that fourth one."

Indeed he had.

"They're so good, though."

Chakotay smiled, biting into his own burger. It had taken Neelix a few minutes to convince the commander that they didn't actually contain any meat. Having tasted them, Janeway wasn't sure Neelix was being entirely honest. She reluctantly set down her own burger and pushed the plate away. As she rested her chin in her palm, her eyes wandered over to where Seven sat with Harry, Tom, and B'Elanna. She was smiling, a _real_ smile. Tom made a joke and she actually _laughed. _She marveled at her growth, especially over the last day. Overnight, she seemed to have finally come out of her cocoon and blossomed into an incredible butterfly.

"Is there a reason those four have you so fascinated?" Chakotay asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She answered without turning her head, "Not all of them, just Seven. Did you notice anything different about her tonight?"

"Yes," he said, the smile evident in his voice, "The Doctor's social lessons seem to be working."

Janeway shook her head. Harry was now building a burger on Seven's plate. "It's more than that. You see how she is with Harry?" She finally looked at Chakotay, "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were on a date."

Chakotay shrugged, "It's no secret he has a thing for Seven. Maybe they are on a date."

Janeway leaned back into her chair, trying to relieve some pressure on her stomach. "That would be wonderful," she said, "I can't imagine a better person on this ship for her."

* * *

><p><em>Tom Paris Personal Log, Stardate 52276.5: The moment of truth has come. We're getting into those glorified coffins in less than an hour. I honestly don't know if I can do this.<em>

Tom sat upright in his stasis pod, waiting uneasily for either the Doctor or Seven to come put him under.

"You okay, Tom?" B'Elanna asked.

"I guess so," he said, "I just don't like the thought of being locked in this thing."

B'Elanna smiled and pointed past him, "That might take your mind of things for a minute."

His gaze followed her finger and he saw Harry lying comfortably in his pod with Seven standing over him. They were talking.

"I guess I'll see you in a month?" he asked.

"And I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." She answered.

"Aww," Tom said loudly, "That's so touching, I might cry." B'Elanna reached over and hit him in the arm. Seven and Harry both looked over.

"Do not worry, Lieutenant," Seven said in her usual matter-of-fact tone, "I will be there to tuck you in in a moment. If you behave, I will read you a story so that you won't be scared."

Harry and B'Elanna both laughed.


	3. Awakening

_I apologize for this taking so long. I have a full time job and am planning my wedding. I promise that I will try to update more quickly next time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chief Medical Officer's Log, Stardate 52354.2: We have emerged from the nebula with the ship and crew intact. Seven and I will be reviving everyone in a few hours once we are sure that we are far enough away to be completely free of the effects of the nebula. On a personal note, I am interested to observe Seven's interaction with B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry. Over the last month, she has dived head first into our social lessons. It appears that those three, especially Harry, have given her a taste of close friendship that she is eager to have again.<em>

The Doctor handed Seven a medical tricorder as they strode down the hall toward Cargo Bay One.

"I want you to start with senior officers, and then move on to security," he said, "I'll be moving a bit faster than you, so I'll concentrate on operations crew."

"Is that so, Doctor?" Seven said, smirking, "You think that my efficiency is lacking?"

The Doctor smiled, "Not at all, Seven. It's just that I am the trained medical professional, after all."

"_Programmed_ medical professional, Doctor," she answered, "And this is quite a simple procedure."

The Doctor stopped walking, prompting Seven to do the same. "As Tom might say, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" he said

Her eyebrows knit together, "Excuse me?"

"It's an expression, Seven," he answered, "It means to place a wager."

"Very well," she said, "What sort of wager do propose?"

The Doctor crossed his arms over his middle, thinking, "Hmm. Perhaps holodeck time. Say…two hours."

"The captain hasn't issued me any holodeck time." she said.

"Actually, she has," the Doctor said, feeling slightly guilty, "I've been using that for your social lessons."

Seven quirked an eyebrow, "An appropriate use for it. I would have never used it otherwise. Very well. Two hours of holodeck time. There are currently one hundred forty-seven crewmembers in stasis. I will start with the bridge crew and then security while you start with the operations crew. The first one to revive seventy-four people wins."

"And full physical scan," he added, "We have to ensure that their vital signs are normal."

Seven nodded her assent and they began walking down the hall again. After a moment of silence, the Doctor said, "You know, I've been meaning to learn 'La donne é mobile'. It's a beautiful piece of music from the late nineteenth century opera Rigoletto by Giuseppe Verdi. Extra time in the holodeck would certainly help. The title means-"

"'The Woman is Fickle'," Seven interrupted, "I am aware of the composition. It is a completely illogical song. The Duke who sings it is himself inconsistent."

"Seven," the Doctor said in astonishment, "I didn't know you were a fan of opera."

"Not specifically," she answered, "However I have been reviewing the musical data base over the last month. Music seems to be a subject that most people feel quite passionately about. I felt is wise to be at least familiar with some of the more prevalent styles."

They arrived at the door to Cargo Bay One. As the door opened, Seven readied her tricorder like a phaser. Unable to resist one last jibe, the Doctor said, "I'm going to enjoy learning such a delightful tune."

"You seem very sure of your chances, Doctor," Seven said.

He smiled, "I am the _programmed_ medical professional, after all.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes to a very welcome site indeed. Seven stood, smiling over him. He had a smile of his own for her. He started to sit up, but she held him firmly in place. Using the side of the pod for support, she lifted herself in and atop him. Settling in a straddling position at his hips, she ran her right hand through his hair. Slowly, she brought her other hand, this one with the visible implants, across his chest and up to his cheek.<p>

"Way to go, Harry," Tom said, coming up to the side of the pod. Opposite him, B'Elanna looked down with a smile of pride.

"Yeah, Harry," she said, "We didn't think you had it in you."

Seven leaned forward, putting her lips right next to Harry's ear. Her voice breathy and full of promise, she whispered, "Resistance is futile."

* * *

><p>"Resistance is futile," Harry mumbled, shifting slightly in his pod. Worried that he was perhaps having a nightmare, Seven reached in and shook him awake. His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly. Attempting to calm him, she placed a hand on his chest.<p>

"It is alright, Harry. It was just a nightmare." she said

"A nightmare?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, you are on Voyager," she answered, "We've made it through the nebula. Try to relax."

After a second he said, "Right. The nebula."

Seven began scanning him. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she needed to finish here and move on to the next pod. All of his vitals were within normal ranges, but his heart rate and blood pressure were slightly elevated. Seven decided that, since she had just woken him from a troubling dream, it was nothing to be concerned about.

Finished with the scan, she put a hand on his shoulder, "I will be back, Harry. But right now I need to finish awakening the crew."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

With that, she smiled and walked to the next pod.

* * *

><p>Harry sat for a few more moments in his pod, trying to collect his thoughts. The month long trip through the nebula was over and they had made it through safely. Just as the Doctor had promised, it felt like waking up after a good night's sleep. A <em>very<em> good night. He laughed to himself at the irony of Seven waking him from the dream he was having.

"Something funny, Harry?" Tom asked, striding up to his pod.

"Nothing," he answered, "Just a funny thought. You got up and around pretty quick."

Tom looked over his shoulder and gave a slight shiver, "Not quick enough," he said, turning back to face Harry, "That thing felt like a death trap."

"Were you locked in dark closets as a child or something?" Harry asked, grinning.

B'Elanna strode up behind Tom and put an arm around his waist, "He did well," she said, then in a sickly sweet voice, "Didn't you, my brave little man?"

He responded by putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead. Harry smiled to himself. Watching the two of them be a couple, not sickly sweet or goofy romantic, but a real couple, always made Harry a little jealous. Even so, he loved seeing the dichotomy between the two. She was headstrong and hotheaded. He was easy going and never let anything get to him. It was no small miracle they were able to pull it off so well.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Tom said suddenly.

"Yeah, me too," B'Elanna said, "You guys feel like getting something to eat?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Seven, still waking up crew members, "You guys go ahead," he said, turning back to face them, "I'm going to wait for Seven."

* * *

><p>Tom and B'Elanna entered the mess hall a few minutes later to the sounds and smells of Neelix cooking. They exchanged a look of bewilderment before walking up to the counter.<p>

"Hey Neelix," Tom said, "How'd you get here so fast."

"Tom! B'Elanna!" he answered with a grin, "The Doctor told me before we went in that everyone would be hungry when we woke up, so he woke me up first. As soon as he let me, I got down here and started cooking."

"What are you making?" B'Elanna asked, "It smells wonderful."

"Is it another Leola Root Special?" Tom added.

Neelix laughed, "Not today. I needed something quick, so this is just a vegetable casserole. Have a seat. I'll bring some out when it's ready."

The two did as commanded and walked to one of the tables. They sat opposite each other at a table with four chairs. Before her butt touched the chair, B'Elanna leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tom's lips. As she pulled away, he smiled and commented, "You're amorous today."

She grinned coyly, "I've been without you for a whole month. I just wanted you to know how much I missed you."

Tom's smile grew as he leaned forward, bringing their faces together again, "I'm not sure I'm convinced."

Before their lips could meet, the sound of the mess hall doors opening caused both of their heads to turn. Several crew members trickled in, laughing and talking among themselves. Tom chuckled as he settled back into his seat. He looked to B'Elanna who mouthed '_later_' with that infectious smile still on her lips, the lips that he should be kissing. As they waited, he reached across the table and gripped her slender hand in his, content with this simple show of affection.

For now.

* * *

><p>Seven scanned Crewman Celes, logging her vitals and checking them against her physical from before stasis. Everything seemed alright. Just as the others, she had lost a little weight while in the pod. The young woman smiled uncertainly at Seven. Seven, in turn, smiled reassuringly as she lowered the tricorder.<p>

"Your vitals are normal, Crewman. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Celes gave her a questioning look for only a second before wincing and putting a hand over her stomach, "Yeah, I guess I am. Is that normal?"

"It is," Seven answered, "You should go to the mess hall. I understand Neelix has prepared a meal for the crew specifically for this occasion."

The Bajoran began to pull herself out of the pod, "Yes I think I will. Thanks."

"Well done Seven," the Doctor said from behind her, "Your bedside manner might come to rival mine someday."

"Maybe," she answered, "but the more pressing concern is that Crewman Celes was the seventy-sixth person I revived." She turned to face the Doctor, unable to keep the smug smirk off of her face.

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, she is. I am a big enough hologram to admit when I've lost," he smiled and clapped her on the shoulder, "Well done Seven. Why don't you go get something to eat with the rest of the crew. I'll finish up here."

Seven handed him the tricorder and turned toward the door. Harry, reading from a PADD, leaned against the wall. This was the moment that she had been dreading. He had asked for her company twice, so there was no reason that he would refuse when she asked for his. What was more, it was very likely that he had lingered in the cargo bay specifically to see her. Still, she hesitated for a moment before approaching. As she did, Harry looked up from the PADD he was holding.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast, Harry?" she asked. It felt so easy to say now. She had practiced that single question one hundred ninety-four times in the holodeck over the last month and it had always felt forced. But here, now, faced with the real Harry Kim, it just slipped out.

Harry grinned, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Three times?" B'Elanna asked in astonishment. Then she turned to look at Tom, "How?"<p>

Harry and Seven had joined Tom and B'Elanna in the mess hall and were now listening as Seven explained that one three separate occasions, Tom somehow had gotten out of his stasis pod and had to be put back. Their table sat empty, their plates having long since been taken by Neelix. The four were now alone in the mess hall.

When Tom shrugged to B'Elanna's question, Seven answered for him, "We were never able to determine how he did it. The Doctor said that some people react negatively to stasis."

"If only you had that kind of skill when you were in New Zealand," B'Elanna laughed.

Tom lowered his head, "I actually had dreams about that place while I was in that glorified coffin."

"Really," Harry asked, "Like just being there before, or did you get sent back?"

"Just being back there before," Tom said, "but I was chained to the bed. When I finally got free, two Borg drones came and chained me back up."

Seven suddenly turned to Harry, "Didn't you have a nightmare about a Borg attack?"

Harry could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, giving him away before he even said, "Not exactly."

"Uh oh," B'Elanna said, "Something you want to tell us, Harry?"

"You said 'Resistance is futile' just before I woke you," Seven said.

Tom grinned and flinched his eyebrows, "I think he was dreaming about a specific Borg."

Harry glared at him, "Traitor."

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Seven's face. She asked, "Were you having a sexual dream about me?"

There was a loud thump as Harry's head hit the table. The noise was eclipsed by the sound of Tom's and B'Elanna's laughter. As their laughter died out, Harry looked at Seven. Attempting to change the subject, he asked, "Didn't you say that you say that you won a bet with the Doctor?"

"Yes," she answered, "We wagered two hours of holodeck time on who could revive the crew faster and I won."

"Congrats," Tom said, "Have you thought about what you're going to do with it?"

Seven raised her eyebrows and sat straighter, "No, I haven't. I don't indulge in unnecessary activities on the holodeck."

"Maybe we could all pool our time, go on a double date," Harry suggested.

Tom leaned forward, "That's a good idea. I just finished a new 'Captain Proton' chapter. There's parts for all of us."

"I don't think so flyboy," B'Elanna laughed, "That ancient, sexist fantasy is not going to be Seven's first introduction to the idea of fun. What about that other one you and Harry were working on?"

"You mean Luna Park?" Harry asked.

"What is Luna Park?" Seven asked

"An ancient Earth amusement park," he answered.

When she gave him a questioning look, Tom spoke up, "There's an island off the coast of North America called Coney Island. In the early twentieth century, several places opened up on the island called 'Amusement Parks'. They had rides, games, food, you name it. You would go to the gate and purchase a ticket. Once inside, you could play carnival games to try and win prizes, ride the rides, look at the attractions. Luna park was one of the first ones to open on Coney Island."

"_That_ sounds like fun," B'Elanna said, smiling.

Harry smiled too, "A group like us could enjoy a whole night there. What do you say, Seven?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "I agree. It sounds like…fun."

* * *

><p>Harry stepped into his quarters with Seven behind him. She looked around, seeming to take it all in. Harry watched, smiling, until her eyes finally came around to meet his.<p>

"First time in someone's quarters?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He shrugged slightly, "Well, what do you think?"

"It seems," she looked around, as if searching for the word, "Comfortable." She didn't say it with her usual cold, harsh demeanor. It seemed to carry a note of longing, a twinge of regret for the lost years of her life. That single word tugged at Harry's heart. He marveled at how this woman had spent her life in the cold, unfeeling, uncaring world of the Borg Collective, yet now she stood here, seemingly on the brink of reclaiming her lost humanity.

"You promised to play for me," she reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said. He turned around and picked his clarinet up off of its stand.

"I've been working on this piece. I call it 'Family'," He put the reed to his lips and took a breath.

"Doctor to Seven of Nine," the comm. chirped.

"Seven here," she answered.

"I need your help with the report for the Captain on our time in the nebula."

Seven's emotionless mask almost cracked. "Can it wait? I am otherwise engaged."

"I'm afraid not," he answered, "It's due in a couple of hours."

"Very well, I am on my way," she tapped her badge. "I am sorry," she said to Harry.

"It's okay," he said, though he was probably more annoyed than she seemed to be, "We have plenty of time."

"I will see you tomorrow?" she asked.

He smiled, "Of course."

She stepped out of his quarters and he found himself alone, holding his instrument with no one to play for.

So he played for himself.


	4. The Date

A/N:I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I'm afraid life has been extremely busy as of late. Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Kim's Personal Log, Stardate 52369.06: I just got off duty. Tonight is the night. I'll be on my way to pick up Seven after I change. Tom and I worked all week on this program, and I think he's just as excited about it as I am. He's been pushing me hard every single day to help him in the holodeck. I've only seen Seven twice since that dinner the night after the nebula, and I'm not sure that Tom has seen B'Elanna at all. With any luck, tonight will make it all worth it.<em>

Harry Kim strolled down the hall toward Cargo Bay Two. He had chosen a loose blue shirt with long sleeves and dark gray pants for the occasion. As he stepped to the door, it opened revealing the darkened cargo bay with a row of Borg re-generator alcoves. He didn't immediately see Seven of Nine, so he stood just outside the open door and waited.

After a moment, he called out, "Seven?"

A woman that Harry didn't immediately recognize came around the corner. She had shoulder length blond hair and was dressed in a pastel blue and teal dress. Only after a moment did he realize that the woman was Seven, but with her hair down and wearing something other than the tight fitting outfits that the Doctor had created for her.

Seven looked down self consciously, "Is this not appropriate? I could change..."

Harry finally unlocked his hanging jaw, "No, no. You look...amazing."

Seven smiled, and her cheeks flushed. Harry's heart skipped a beat. _That entire week of work was worth it just for that one smile,_ he thought. He had seen her smile before, but this was entirely different. It was something wholly feminine and beautiful. Something about the way the pieces fit together created a perfect, flawless whole. Harry had been attracted to many women before, but it was in this moment that he decided he would never be attracted to another woman ever again.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

He mentally shook himself, "Right, yes." He turned with her and moved toward the entrance of Cargo Bay Two. They stepped into the hallway and as they walked, Seven slid both of her hands around Harry's left arm. That sensation, that light touch, caused his heart to skip a beat again.

* * *

><p>They met Tom and B'Elanna at the entrance of Holodeck one. Seven was glad to see the two. Over the last week, in the absence of Tom and Harry, she and B'Elanna had become quite friendly. She was quickly learning that there were certain things that only another female of similar age could understand. Seven got the sense that B'Elanna was glad to have someone to confide in, as well. She was close to Chakotay and, much like Seven herself, looked up to Captain Janeway. But not having any other senior female officers close to her age must have been a very lonely existence. Seven could relate.<p>

Tom and Harry each took a place to a side of the doorway, almost as though presenting something to the captain. Tom cleared his throat.

"You both know," he said, in a slightly official tone, "that we have been spending every waking moment, while not on duty, on this program."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Tom, just open the door."

He turned and touched the control pad, "Computer, run Luna Park One."

The computer chirped, then responded, "Program active. You may enter when ready."

He exchanged a knowing glance with Harry before touching the control panel. The doors hummed open revealing a scene like nothing Seven had ever encountered. A blacktop road led to a large, terraced gate. Lights ran along the surface at the corners and in its many decorative grooves. It stood over fifteen meters tall. Gigantic letters, also lined with bright lights, declared it to be 'Luna Park'.

As she stepped across the threshold, the smell of the place washed across her. Cool air blown in from a salt water ocean caressed her face. There was something else, something appetizing. It was something she had never experienced before, but the aroma instantly made her salivate. Whatever it was, she wanted to find it, now.

Seven glanced at B'Elanna and saw that she was smiling with childlike wonder. She glanced in Seven's direction and, upon making eye contact, smiled brighter. Seven smiled in return and in unison, they looked back to their respective dates. Tom and Harry stood, watching their reactions.

"Tom," B'Elanna said, rushing forward to embrace him, "This is amazing!"

Harry watched them for a moment before he looked to Seven expectantly. Seven, for her part, was unsure of what to do. She thought that she should show some appreciation for all of the hard work that they had done, but running to Harry and embracing him as B'Elenna had done seemed too familiar. She wasn't even sure if they were officially dating yet. Was this their first date? Was it their third? What would she do in either case? The Doctor's social lessons hadn't actually covered the nuances of romantic interaction.

In the end, she settled on a question, "What is that smell?"

Harry's slumped shoulders and B'Elanna's muffled laughter told her instantly she had made the wrong choice. She stared at Harry's hurt expression for what seemed like an eternity before Tom came to her rescue.

He took a deep breath through his nose and said, "The fresh sea air, or the corn dogs?"

Seven walked toward the other three, "Neither. I want to know what the food is."

This time, they all chuckled. Harry stepped forward, a smile on his face. Seven was relieved to see it. It was a very attractive expression on him. As he approached, she, almost instinctively, reached out and grabbed his hands with hers.

"Corn dogs are a food, Seven," he said, "They're made by dipping hot dogs, a kind of meat product, in a batter of corn meal and frying them."

"Then the meat is from a member of the Canis Genus," she stated, believing she understood.

Harry chuckled again, "No, that's just a name. The meat comes from cows."

Seven was confused, "Then the name 'hot dog'..."

"Doesn't make any sense," Tom answered.

"I see," she said, "so the 'Corn Dogs' are the food I smell."

Harry smiled, "Yes, and if you like, we can get some."

Seven felt a smile touch at her lips, "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then we'd better get going," Tom said, grabbing B'Elanna's hand and leading her toward the gigantic gate, "What do you say we get some tickets."

Harry, still holding one of Seven's hands, led her behind the other two toward the park.

"Tickets?" B'Elanna asked, "Why do we need tickets? This is your program after all. Why can't we just walk in?"

"It's all part of the experience," Harry answered, "We wanted it to be as authentic as possible."

Seven gazed upward at the imposing arch, made all the more impressive the closer they got to it, and smiled. "I think you did an amazing job."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't remember ever having a more wonderful night. They had started by getting corn dogs, and they were delicious. Then they had ridden several of the rides, including the famous 'Trip to the Moon', for which the park was named. Seven had commented that the whole idea of walking on the surface of Earth's moon while the 'Moon Maidens' danced around them was completely ridicules. Even still, once they reached the 'Palace of the Man on the Moon', she seemed just as excited about the whole experience as everyone else.<p>

After that, they had played several midway games. Seven had, predictably, beaten them all with ease, winning several prizes for everyone. After a while, the others didn't even play, preferring instead to watch Seven amaze the vendors with her skills.

Harry and Seven now sat in one of the cars near the top of the Ferris wheel, Tom and B'Elanna having gotten in the one just above them. As they rose, the darkness of the ocean stood out in stark contrast against the lights of the city just beyond it. A white streak, created by the full moon, wavered across the surface of the water. Near the top, the Ferris wheel slowed to a stop.

Seven looked over the side, "Is it supposed to stop?"

Harry smiled, "Not normally. But Tom and I thought you and B'Elanna might like a little more time to appreciate the view."

"I thought you wished this to be as authentic as possible." she said.

He shrugged, "We had to take some artistic license. Besides, I think you'll find it was worth it."

He swept his hand out over the New York cityscape. Seven's head came up and she seemed to really take in the visual for the first time. As she leaned forward, Harry felt more than a little proud of himself. The Ferris wheel ride and view of the city had been his idea. Tom had objected at first, but once Harry showed him the backdrop he had designed, Tom had conceded.

"Is this what Earth looks like?" Seven asked, her voice heavy with wonder.

Harry leaned back in the car, draping his arm across the cushion, "Not for a very long time."

He held out his other hand, intending to motion with it while explaining further. But as he did, she leaned back and nestled against his side, causing the words to catch in his throat. He turned to her and their eyes met. Pressed against his side as she was, their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"You were saying?" she asked in a whisper.

He smiled, just slightly, and leaned the tiniest bit closer. He was sure she could feel him whisper, "I can't remember."

She leaned in as well. He felt her lips move as she breathed, "It was unimportant."

Time seemed to slow, stretching the instant into forever. Harry tried to take in every tiny detail; The feel of her warm breath on his face, the texture of her hair, the smell of her skin, the lights reflecting off of her blue eyes, the sound of his heart beating. Something from deep within him said that he disparately needed to savor everything about this moment.

"Captain Janeway and senior officers to the bridge." Chakotay's voice interrupted over the comm.

Still a hair breadth from the kiss he had been waiting for over a year to have, Harry sighed, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><em>First Officer's Log, Stardate 52369.4: We've picked up a rather unusual set of readings on long range sensors. Its unusual in that there are no readings. The universe just seems to stop at a certain point. From this far away, we won't be able to get a clear reading until we can get a report from Astrometrics. I'm sending a request for Seven to do some intensive long range scans in the morning. We shouldn't hit this phenomenon for almost another month, so we'll have plenty of time for analysis before we actually have to face it.<em>

Chakotay glanced once again over the report in his hand. It didn't make any sense. It seemed as though beyond that point, there were no star systems, nebula, or anything else. It was as if space simply stopped. When he got to the end of the report, he scrolled back to the beginning and read it again. There wasn't much else to do on the night shift. He had only agreed to take the night command shift for Ensign Kim because he knew it would be good for Seven. He also knew how much time he and Lieutenant Paris had been spending on their holodeck program, and he didn't feel right letting that time go to waste. Still, it was boring.

"Sir," Ensign Jenkins said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "We have a ship approaching on an intercept course."

Chakotay straightened in the command chair. He started to look at the abbreviated readout at his right hand, but almost immediately realized that, because he was in the captain's chair, it was actually on his left. The ship's configuration was familiar, and after only a few seconds did he recognize it.

"Red alert!" he called, "Shields up. Captain Janeway and senior officers to the bridge."

He looked over his shoulder at the Ops officer on duty, "Thomas, see if you can't find us a place to hide. A nebula, a star system with a lot of moons, something. Jenkins, put as much distance between us and that ship as possible."

The turbolift door opened revealing Tuvok and Janeway. The Vulcan took up his post at tactical while the captain took her now vacated chair.

"What have we got, Commander?" she asked.

Chakotay, now seated beside her in his traditional seat, pointed as the ship's configuration on his console.

"Hirogen," he answered, "Moving in on an intercept course. At current speed, it will catch us in about two minutes."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," came a familiar voice from the now open turbo lift. Paris, Kim, Torres, and Seven all stepped onto the bridge. Each made their way quickly to their stations; Seven joining Torres at the engineering station.

"We have a problem," Kim said, "Two more warships just joined the hunt."

"Mr. Kim," Chakotay called, "Can you find us a place to hide?"

"Not yet," he answered, "Wait! I've got something. Tom, bring us to a heading of five zero three mark two."

"Yes sir," Tom mocked, but did as ordered.

"What have you got in mind, Harry?" the captain asked.

"This," he answered as information began feeding to the console between Chakotay and Janeway, showing a Class J planet orbiting a Type G star.

Kim continued, "We can use it to hide. It should block the Hirogen's sensors."

"Approaching the planet," Tom announced, "Dropping out of warp."

Janeway stood and stepped forward. "On screen."

And orange ball of swirling gas filled the screen. It was obvious by the way it ebbed and flowed that powerful wind currents blew just beneath the surface. Chakotay stood, moving next to the captain. As the clouds moved across the surface, he could swear he saw images of the animal spirits his people worship.

"Reading mostly hydrogen and fluorine," Kim said, "It will definitely block their sensors. The down side is that we'll be almost completely blind while in it's atmosphere. We'll have an effective sensor range of about ten kilometers."

"Ten kilometers? That's not much." Chakotay said quietly to the captain.

"Maybe," she said, "but I'll take that over angry Hirogen any day."

Tom spoke up, "I'm reading wind speeds of at least ten thousand KPH. It's like the world's worst wind storm in there."

Janeway put her hand on the back of helm chair and smirked down at Paris, "Think you can handle it, Tom?"

Paris smiled, his eyes showing the delight of a new challenge to be conquered, "Yes ma'am."

The ship lowered into the gaseous atmosphere, rattling as it his cross winds. Chakotay could see Tom's hands working the controls, guiding Voyager as gently as possible through the incredible tempest. The ship shook around them as the inertial dampeners strained against the pressure of the atmosphere. Suddenly, violently, the deck rocked beneath their feet, nearly knocking him from his feet. Standing straight again, Chakotay realized that all was calm.

"Sorry about that last jolt," Paris said, turning to face them, "We've slipped between two thermal layers. We should be alright here for a while."

"Great work," Chakotay said, looking at the skilled pilot. Then he looked back to Kim, "Both of you."

"How's our sensors, Harry?" Janeway asked.

"We created a wake as we entered," he said, "But it's gone. I was able to get as glimpse of the Hirogen entering the just behind us."

"They should be just as blind as us,"Chaotay said to the captain as they both moved to sit, "That's something at least."

"Tom," Janeway said, "See if you can't find us another spot to hide in here. I don't want to make it too easy for our friends to find us. In the mean time, I need suggestions."

"Modulated tetryon pulses," B'Elanna said suddenly.

Janeway looked her direction, "What do you mean?"

Realizing he knew what she was talking about, Chakotay explained, "When we used to hide from Federation and Cardassian patrols in the badlands, we would use modulated tetryon pulses. If they came into contact with anything, like a ship, they would bounce back. From that, we could get an approximate location."

"Like sonar," Tom said.

"Sonar?" the captain asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Submarines on earth used it hundreds of years ago. It was the same basic principle, only with sound instead of tetryons."

"Wouldn't that give away our position?" Tuvok asked, speaking for the first time since stepping on the bridge.

"Yes," B'Elanna answered, "We'd have to change course and speed every time we hit something."

"Why don't we just leave?" Seven asked, "If the Hirogen are hunting for us in the atmosphere, and are just as sensor blind as we are, then they wouldn't know if we simply left at high warp."

"If I were the Hirogen," Janeway said, "I'd leave one of the ships above the atmosphere to see if we poke our head above the sand."

"We can't stay in here forever," Kim said.

"Don't worry, Harry," the captain said, "We'll get out of here, but I need options."

"We must disable or destroy the ship waiting for us outside the atmosphere." Tuvok said, "If we do, the other wouldn't know that we had left."

"The Delta Flyer." Kim said suddenly, "We could use it as a relay for Voyager's sensors. We could even use for targeting."

Seven spoke up again, "That plan is flawed. You would be detected by the Hirogen almost instantly."

"Not necessarily," Kim responded, "The Flyer can move just beneath the top layer of the atmosphere. With the sensors pointed straight up, we'll be be able to see out, but we should be too small to attract their attention."

Paris spoke over his shoulder, "The winds are the strongest the closer we get to the outer edge."

Chakotay smiled and stood, intending to take the helm, "Sounds like he's going to need our best pilot."

"I agree," Janeway said from behind him, "Tom, go with him. B'Elanna, get down to Engineering and work on those pulses. I don't want to be surprised while were in here. Seven, go to Astrometrics and begin setting up the link between Voyager and the Delta Flyer."

Paris stood, allowing Chakotay to take his place. The commander took over the controls and instantly realized, once again, just how talented a pilot Tom Paris was.

* * *

><p>Just outside the shuttle bay, Tom and Harry stopped and turned to face Seven and B'Elanna. Tom wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Not sure what to do, Harry glanced awkwardly to Seven.<p>

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was a desperate, slightly clumsy kiss, like that of an eager teenager. Harry didn't care. As far as he was concerned, it was the most wonderful, most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper into it. After what seemed an eternity, their lips parted. An eternity, but still not nearly long enough.

"I did not believe it fair that our moment was interrupted on the holodeck," she said.

Unsure of what to say, he simply grinned.

"Harry," Tom called, "They'll be plenty of time for that later. We have to go."

"Right" he answered, somewhat breathlessly. He looked directly into Seven's eyes, "Later."

As he walked through the shuttle bay doors, Harry turned to see his friend smiling at him. He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't stop grinning.


	5. Heroes

A/N: Some have complained that this story is not a Seven/B'Elanna story, but rather a Seven/Kim story. One reviewer went so far as to accuse me of intentional deception. This is my official response: I cannot simply have Seven and Torres jump into bed together. That would be completely out of character for both of them and would not make for an interesting story. In order to make this work, I have to stay within the bounds of the characters and allow things to happen (more or less) naturally. If you are looking for smut, please go somewhere else. If you are looking for a well written, true to character story that brings together two of your favorite "Star Trek: Voyager" characters in an unlikely yet meaningful romance, then this is the place for you.

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Log, Supplemental: The modulated tetryon pulses have helped us keep a safe distance from the Hirogen ships. Seven reports ready with the sensor link to the Delta Flyer. With any luck, we will be able to get a targeting lock on the Hirogen ship that we believe is in orbit, and disable it so that we can escape.<em>

"Report, Tuvok," Janeway ordered.

"The sensor link is stable," he said, "But we have yet to locate the ship waiting above the atmosphere."

"B'Elanna?" she called.

The chief engineer's voice came in over the com, "Nothing since that last scrape about an hour ago. I'll let you know if I spot something."

Chakotay leaned in and said quietly, "Maybe they've given up."

"Delta Flyer to Voyager," Harry said, his voice garbled somewhat by the interference of the surrounding gasses.

"Go ahead," the captain answered.

"We think we may have found it," he said, "You should be seeing it about now."

"Affirmative," Tuvok said, "I can see it. It is the Hirogen ship."

"On screen," Janeway ordered.

A fuzzy, slightly garbled image of the underside of the enemy vessel appeared. Clouds of gas flowed by, casting an orange tint to the ship and the universe surrounding it. There was a moment of tense silence on the bridge as Janeway considered her options.

"Tuvok, are there any weak points that you can see?" She asked.

"Possibly," he answered, "The connection between the main sub-light impeller and the main ship should be susceptible to a torpedo. With secondary impellers alone, it would be unable to keep up with us at full impulse."

"Would they still be able to chase us at warp?" Chakotay asked from the helm.

"Negitive," the Vulcan responded, "The radiation from their engines would prevent the creation of a stable warp field."

"Sounds like a plan." Janeway said, smiling, "Voyager to the Delta Flyer."

"Flyer here," Kim responded.

"We're going to try to disable the Hirogen's engines." she said, "Voyager is going to exit the atmosphere ahead of you. When we do, you're going to follow. When we get a safe distance from the enemy ship, you'll dock and then we'll get the hell out of here."

"Aye, Captain" Tom answered, "Ready when you are."

"Engineering to bridge," B'Elanna's voice came over the comm., "One of the Hirogen ships is bearing down on us. Bearing 251 mark 101. It's coming from underneath us."

"Take us up, Chakotay," the captain ordered, "Tuvok, I want you to fire just before we clear the Atmosphere. As soon as we're out, I want maximum impulse out of here."

The bridge shook as they made their way up and out of the gas giant, punctuated by Chakotay calling out the distance from the outter edge.

"500 kilometers," he said, "300...100."

"Fire," Janeway ordered. Tuvok hit the control. A second later, the torpedo became visable as it passed the Delta Flyer.

"Engineering to Bridge," B'Elanna called again, "The Hirogen are still closing. Captain, I think they can see us."

The point of red light continued passed the orange clouds. For the briefest of seconds, Janeway wondered if she had made a terrible mistake. If the other Hirogen ship could see them, Once they got out of the clouds, they were as good as dead. But it didn't matter. They couldn't just wait in the gas giant forever. They had to act.

"Passing the Flyer," Chakotay said.

They all watched as Voyager became visible on the on the main view screen. The ship seemed gigantic in the view that the Delta Flyer was providing. The clouds flowing off the ship made her look majestic, like a blue whale swimming in Earth's oceans. The view changed slightly as the Flyer began moving into the starship's wake. The torpedo, having been driven by Voyager's own momentum, and thus still ahead of them, found it's target in the rear end of the ship just as Voyager exited the atmosphere. The explosion caused the ship to shudder.

The ship continued to rock as something impacted them. Janeway turned to Tuvok, "What's is that?"

"We are being fired upon," the Vulcan answered, "It appears one of the other Hirogen ships has found us."

"Hang on, Captain," Tom's voice came over the comm., "I have an idea. Just keep going, but don't jump to warp until we have a chance to catchup."

* * *

><p>"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry asked.<p>

"I want to create a sensor ghost using the Flyer's deflector dish," he answered, "Then we can fire a torpedo programmed to angle back and hit them from the other side. If it works, we can fool them into chasing their tails."

Harry shrugged, "That could work, but it's a long shot."

"Don't worry, Harry," Tom said in his usual self satisfied tone, "This'll work, and we'll come out looking like heroes."

"You better be right, Tom," Harry said, "You know how much the Captain hates memorial services."

"Look at the bright side," Tom said, "If it doesn't work, Voyager probably won't escape. There won't be a memorial service."

"That's the bright side?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Tom pulled hard to port, bringing the Flyer out of Voyager's wake. As he did so, Harry began programing the deflector dish to emit a large neutrino burst that would, if he got the decay rate right, burst on the other side of the Hirogen ship and, combined with a well placed torpedo, draw it's attention long enough to allow them to escape.

"Tom," the Captain called, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's alright, Captain," Harry answered, not wanting Tom to break his concentration, "We're going to throw a bone for this dog to chase."

"In position," Tom reported, "Firing."

The torpedo launched, passing the bow of the Hirogen ship. As it did, Harry released the neutrino burst.

"It's done," he said, "Lets get out of here."

A beam of blue light suddenly shot out from the larger ship. The Delta Flyer shuddered as it strained against the force of a tractor beam. Both men jerked forward as the inertial dampeners failed against the force.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

Harry checked his readouts, "They have us in a tractor beam. It looks like they aren't giving us up just yet."

Harry saw his sensor ghost appear, looking to his readouts as though there was another, much larger ship several dozen kilometers of the Hirogen's starboard bow. The ship ignored it for several seconds until a torpedo hit them from that direction. Tom hit a control, firing another torpedo at the tractor beam emitter of the other ship. The beam flickered, but didn't release it's hold.

"Uh oh," Harry said.

Tom spared a glance over his shoulder, "What uh oh?"

The torpedo had ripped a whole in the Hirogen ship's hull, which was venting oxygen into the hydrogen-florine atmosphere of the gas giant. Combined with the flames shooting out of the rip in the hull, Harry knew that an explosion was eminent. He never got the chance to explain.

* * *

><p>Voyager exited the clouds of the gas giant as the Hirogen ship's engine exploded above it. On the bridge, Captain Janeway continued to watch from the Delta Flyer's point of view. The enemy ship still in the atmosphere had the Flyer in a tractor beam.<p>

Suddenly, an explosion filled the screen. Almost instantly, the view cut out, defaulting instead to a view of the forward sensors.

"Tuvok?" Janeway called.

"I see no sign of them," he said in his usual, emotionless tone, "However, our sensors are extremely limited past the upper atmosphere."

"Voyager to Delta Flyer," the Captain called, "Tom, come in. Harry."

Silence.

"Captain?" Chakotay asked over his shoulder.

Kathrine Janeway considered her options. Going back now was suicide. Even with one ship disabled and one possibly destroyed, they were still no match for the one that was left. Even so, she couldn't abandon her people. Harry and Tom were both incredibly valuable parts of her crew, but more importantly, she considered them family. If there were even a slim chance they survived, leaving them behind wasn't an option.

"Set a coarse," she said, "Get us out of here. Tuvok, launch a probe. I want to know the instant that last ship leaves the area. I'll be in my ready room."

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Log, Stardate 52373.05: We've been searching the gas giant for signs of the Delta Flyer for nearly two days now. It's been slow going due to our sensor limits within the atmosphere of the gas giant. I was hoping to find my crew members alive, but as the search has gone on, I've had to accept the fact that it might not happen. Less than twenty minutes ago, I received news that one of our search teams discovered remnants of the Flyer's main computer core. This means that we can definitively say that Harry and Tom were killed while creating an opening to allow Voyager to escape the Hirogen. This means that, among other things, it falls to me to deliver some very painful news to Seven and B'Elanna. The only silver lining in this very dark cloud is that with the pieces we recovered, we should be able to reconstruct what happened out there.<em>

The door chimed. Janeway, already knowing who was on the other side of the door, called for the two women to come in. B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine stepped into Janeway's Ready Room. B'Elanna looked from the captain's desk to the couch on the far side of the room. She seemed surprised. Janeway had considered how to deliver this news many times, and decided that it was best to do it in a warm, friendly way. These two were probably going to need a shoulder to cry on. Especially Seven, who had only recently started coming into her own, largely thanks to Harry.

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" B'Elana asked.

"Please," Janeway said, indicating the couch "Sit."

B'Elanna sat tentatively, while Seven put her hands behind her back and stood before them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Janeway started.

"They found the wreckage," Seven interjected.

B'Elanna looked at first to Seven, then to Janeway in disbelief. Her eyes begged the Captain not to confirm what Seven had just said.

Janeway sighed, "Part of it, yes. We recovered a significant chunk of the computer core, as well as part of the outer starboard bulkhead. I feel that it is enough to discount the possibility of finding Harry or Tom alive. With the parts of the computer we have, we should be able to piece together what happened. We're abandoning the search."

B'Elanna was instantly up on her feet, "We can't do that, Captain."

Janeway leaned forward, "B'Elanna..."

"We have to keep trying," she said frantically, "You just said we could piece together what happened. We should at least wait until we've done that."

Janeway stood and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "B'Elanna, that could take months, and we just can't afford to stay here that long."

"The Captain is correct," Seven said suddenly.

"What!?" B'Elanna said, rounding on Seven.

"Given our current situation," Seven explained, "we can ill afford to-"

"Don't!" B'Elanna said, her finger suddenly inches from Seven's nose, "Don't you dare spout that cold borg logic. Not here, not now. I know damn well you had feelings for Harry. Doesn't this hurt you at all?"

Seven's brow twitched, "My personal feelings are irrelevant in this matter, as are yours."

B'Elanna looked as if she'd just had the wind knocked out of her. Tears in her eyes, she stomped to the door. Just before the door opened, she turned to face the other two once more and declared, "This isn't over."

As the door shut, Janeway looked to the other, "Seven, if you need to talk..." She let the sentence hang.

Seven looked away, "As I said, Captain, my personal feelings are … irrelevant." And with that, she left the room, leaving Janeway alone with the stars.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully this made clear my intentions for this story. I will hear no more complaints about this being a Kim/Seven story.


	6. Personal Logs

A/N: This is a new story telling technique I'm experimenting with. If it is received well, I might do it once or twice more in the story, so _please_ tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><em>B'Elanna Torres' Personal Log, Stardate 52383.07: The memorial service starts in about fifteen minutes. I still don't know if I can go. It's not the service itself that I have a problem with. I can deal with that. What I can't deal with are the empty condolences. For the last three days, I haven't been able to leave my quarters without someone putting their hand on my shoulder and telling me how sorry they are. How could they possibly be sorry? How could they possibly know what I've lost? They can't! And when they pretend that they can, it makes me want to rip their faces off.<em>

_I should go though. I owe that much to Tom and Harry. The worst part is that I'm sure that Tom did something crazy and stupid, and it cost both of them their lives. I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it. From what the captain has told me, they gave their lives to save ours._

_I'm going. I'm hoping to see Seven at the service. I haven't seen her since that day in the captain's ready room and I want to apologize to her. She has her own way of coping and I have mine. Mine is anger, her's is logic and efficiency. I know she didn't mean what she said that day, and I understand. I'm just glad I didn't hit her._

* * *

><p><em>Seven of Nine's Personal Log, Stardate 52383.16: The memorial service for Harry Kim and Tom Paris is currently taking place in the mess hall. I decided not to go. These events represent an inability to let go of those who have passed on. Most species feel the need to 'say goodbye' to departed friends or loved ones. I fail to see how this activity accomplishes anything useful. It is not as if the dead can hear the accolades and expressions of affection being shared by those who attend.<em>

_No, my time would be better spent analyzing the computer core that was recovered from the gas giant. If I can piece together what happened, maybe I can give some reason to their sacrifice. With our limited sensor range in the atmosphere, we have had very little to go on. With the sensor logs in the computer core, I might be able to find out exactly what happened. Then I might be able to give myself some … peace._

* * *

><p><em>Kathrine Janeway's Personal Log, Stardate 52383.3: Of all of the memorial services I've had to preside over since we were thrown into the Delta Quadrant, this was by far the most difficult. I've lost crew members before, but Tom and Harry were the highest ranking and, as much as I hate to admit it, the closest to me personally. I can still remember that day four years ago when the two of them walked into my office. I told Harry to be at ease or he was going to sprain something. Those two have come such a long way, largely thanks to each other. Part of me thinks they would have been pleased to go down together, saving the ship. I honestly don't know how we will adjust to their loss.<em>

_Speaking of which, I'm concerned about Seven of Nine. I've seen precious little of her in the last three days. Both she and B'Elanna have taken the loss extremely hard, but with Seven having only recently come out of her shell to embrace her human side more fully, I worry that this loss will drive her back inward. I … we … might lose her forever._

* * *

><p><em>Doctor's Personal Log, Stardate 52390.4: I haven't seen Seven since before the incident with the Hirogen. I'm worried about her. In the time I spent with her after our trip through the nebula, she spoke of little beyond her anticipation of her date with Ensign Kim. I don't even know how well the date went. I've tried calling her, but she ignores me.<em>

_The Captain came to me this morning, curios if I had had any contact with Seven. We spoke for at least two hours on the subject of Seven's recovery from this … unfortunate set of circumstances. I am concerned, as is the captain, that this incident might cause Seven to retreat from the world around her._

_On a slightly brighter note, B'Elanna seems to be taking the loss as well as anyone could expect. She seems to have thrown herself into her work, but she hasn't ignored the caring of friends either. The captain has told me that she is spending a lot of time with Commander Chakotay lately. I honestly hadn't expected her to take this loss quite so well._

* * *

><p><em>Chakotay's Personal Log Stardate 52395.9: I'm worried about B'Elanna. She isn't taking Tom's loss well. She seems a little too carefree. She has asked me to meet her either in the holodack or the mess hall for the last four nights, and last night she got a little out of hand. We were in a simulation of Tom's favorite bar in <em>_Marseille. After one of the characters made a passing comment about Tom, she got violent. The woman, I think her name was Ricky, asked why Tom wasn't there. B'Elanna snapped at the character, and from there it escalated into violence. I had to end the program to get her to stop._

_I'm not sure what to do. Her Klingon half is boiling with rage, and I worry that it's overtaking the quiet grief of her Human half. She has never handled loss well, and she had never had a loss this profound. If I can't find a way to reach her, to reach the core of her being, the part of her that is truly missing Tom and not just angry, I … we … may lose her forever._

* * *

><p><em>B'Elanna Torres' Personal Log, Stardate 52396.8: Chakotay is such a wuss. I get into one little fight and suddenly I'm out of control. And it wasn't even a real fight. It was on the holodeck. Besides, that woman had it coming. Someone had to rip that smug look off her face.<em>

_Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard, but its the holodeck. That's the point, right? The damn thing was invented to let people do things they would never do in real life, wasn't it?_

_Maybe I'll go back tonight. I'll stroll in, order a drink, wait for that pretty little slut to say something about Tom, then I'll smash her face until it isn't so pretty anymore._

*sigh* _No I won't. That wont solve my problem. I miss Tom. I feel like I've had huge chunk of my soul torn out of my body. I can barely focus on my work. The people around me piss me off, but I don't want to be alone. When I'm alone, its like he's really gone, and I can't face that. Not alone._

_Maybe I could talk to Seven. We seemed to really be connecting before … it … happened. I haven't seen her since that day in the captain's ready room and I still haven't apologized for my behavior. Maybe she could use someone to talk to as much as me._

* * *

><p><em>Seven of Nine's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.9: Lieutenant Torres came to see me. She wanted to talk. I have no time to indulge in idle conversation, as I expressed to her. She was very persistent, but I believe I am very close to reconstructing the data from the Delta Flyer's computer core, thanks to a hybrid Federation-Borg decrypting algorithm.<em>

_She wants to help. At first I dismissed the idea. She would only get in the way. However, her skills would be quite useful in regards to identifying the damaged data blocks and the crucial areas to focus my efforts._

_She seemed eager. I believe that, unlike myself, she has not had a focus other than her work. I am convinced the only thing that has kept my from falling into despair is that I have a goal for myself. I will know what happened in that gas giant._

* * *

><p><em>B'Elanna Torres Personal Log, Stardate 52395.2: I pulled an all nighter with Seven last night. I have had no sleep and I'm on shift in *<em>sigh* _two hours. It was worth it though. Between my work and Seven's new algorithm, we were able to process a huge chunk of the computer data. Most of it is just sensor logs and technical data. But every piece is valuable. Once I've had a chance to analyze the readings, and with the additional information still on the core, we should be able to figure out exactly what happened. Maybe then, I'll get some … peace._

* * *

><p><em>Kathrine Janeway's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.0: I found B'Elanna asleep at a control panel in Main Engineering about an hour ago. When I woke her, she apologized and explained that she and Seven had been up all night decrypting and rebuilding the data from the Flyer's computer core.<em>

_I'm not sure why, but this thought disturbs me. It's been less than two weeks since we lost Tom and Harry, so it's no surprise that B'Elanna and Seven would still be trying to find ways to cope. But I worry that a fixation on Tom and Harry's deaths might hold them in place, when what they need is to move forward. Perhaps I should invite them to dinner. Some time away from unpleasant memories might be just what the doctor ordered._

* * *

><p><em>Doctor's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.6: I finally saw Seven today. She came in because her radial shoulder implant has been bothering her again. When I scanned her, I discovered signs that she hasn't been regenerating. When I asked her about it, she became defensive and left sickbay without treatment. I've decided to go to Captain Janeway. It appears that I no longer have Seven's confidence, and I can't imagine what I could have done that would have earned me this kind of standoffish treatment from her. More importantly, I know of no one else on the ship, besides the captain, who knows Seven as well as I do. Or rather, as well as I thought I did. Maybe she has some explanation. Either way, I'm worried about Seven. Maybe the captain will have better luck getting through to her than I have.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chakotay's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.7: I finally saw B'Elanna today. We crossed each other in hall on Deck Eight. She seemed exhausted. She didn't respond when I first called her name. I had to grab her arm to get her attention. She made some excuse about important work and walked away without so much as a 'goodbye'. I know she and I haven't been on the best of terms since our last trip to the holodeck, but that's not like her. What could she possibly be doing on Deck Eight that was so important? I've decided to go to Captain Janeway. It appears that I no longer have B'Elanna's confidence. I know of no one else on the ship, besides the captain, who knows B'Elanna as well as I do. Or rather, as well as I thought I did. Maybe she has some explanation. Either way, I'm worried about B'Elanna. Maybe the captain will have better luck getting through to her than I have.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Seven of Nine's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.76: Lieutenant Torres made a shocking discovery. Among the missing parts of the Delta Flyer is the entirety of the cockpit. Also, there is a small energy spike registered on the sensor log just before the explosion. It is possible, however unlikely, that Lieutenant Paris and Har … Ensign Kim … managed to erect a forcefield to save their own lives. If that is true, we have no time to lose. Tonight, Captain Janeway has invited Lieutenant Torres and myself to dinner. This might be the perfect time to show her our data. I will review it once more to ensure there are no inaccuracies.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kathrine Janeway's Personal Log, Stardate 52396.8: The Doctor and Chakotay came to see me. They're worried about Seven and B'Elanna, respectively, and I can't say I blame them. I did my best to put their worries to rest, but its difficult to do when I share those worries myself. I'm supposed to meet with them both in the mess hall for dinner tonight. I'll try to get a feel for their state of mind then. I can't let these two slip through the cracks. I already lost Tom and Harry; I wont lose Seven and B'Elanna as well.<em>

* * *

><p><em>B'Elanna Torres Personal Log, Stardate 52396.84: I'm meeting with the captain and Seven tonight for dinner. We haven't finished our analysis of the sensor logs yet, but I think we have enough to present to the captain. We might be able to convince her to go back and at least take another look. I know it's a long shot, but I can't lose hope. We may still have a chance of finding them alive, but if that is the case, they won't be for much longer. We have to go back now if we're to have any chance. I just hope that Seven and I can convince Janeway of that.<em>


End file.
